


Sandbox Kids

by invisiblyinked



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, Babysitter AU, But mostly Casey/Nak even though they're too young to understand, Dave/John if you squint, Gen, John and Dave are babysitters I guess?? idfk, they're like 7 or 8 or something idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 15:16:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/762869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/invisiblyinked/pseuds/invisiblyinked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Casey and Nak and play-dates in the park.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sandbox Kids

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thatsmysandwichidjit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsmysandwichidjit/gifts).



> thatsmysandwichidjit aka Patricia asked for fluff and I gave her this

"John hurry up, I wanna go in the  _sandbox_!"

Casey tugged on the teen's hand, pulling him into the park. Gosh, he was so old and  _slow_. She had to get to the sandbox to see if her friend was there! " _C'mon_!" she exclaimed again and John grinned down at the energetic little blonde girl.

"Alright, alright. Look we're already here go on and play," he said as he scanned the park for any potential creatures (there were none. As fas as he could tell, anyway). Casey immediately let go of John's hand and zoomed off towards the small sandbox where a redheaded boy was already sitting. Realization dawned on him as he began to sit an already occupied bench nearby.

"Oh Dave," he said and wiped away an invisible tear, " _they grow up so fast_." Behind his aviators Dave rolled his eyes at his best friend but played along anyway.

"I know," he said, "First it's a crush, then love--shit man, next thing you know they'll be off to college and talking about eloping." John nodded sagely in agreement.

"So true."

"Let's have another."

.

.

Nick--or Nak as everyone referred to him as (when he was just beginning to speak he couldn't properly pronounce his name and Nak just seemed to stick)--visibly brightened when he saw Casey and grinned, missing front tooth and all. 

"I've been waiting for you all  _day_!" he exclaimed.

"I  _know_ ," Casey said, "but John was walking so slow and taking  _forever_." She gave him a look that said, ' _babysitters amirite?'_ and then sat down across from him in the sand and poked his cheek. Nak crinkled his nose at her and shot her an annoyed look. Casey only grinned cheekily.

"Hey, let's play restaurant," she suggested.

"But we  _always_ play restaurant," Nak whined, "We were supposed to make _sandcastles_ today. You promised!" Casey clasped her hands together, pouted, and gave im her best puppy dog look (something that John's sister, Jade, taught her when she went over to their house once. It was actually super effective. Well, it worked on  _John_ ).

" _Pleeeeease?_ "

"Ugh,  _fine_ ," Nak gave in and crossed his arms over his chest, "but I get to be the customer this time!"

.

.

"Here you go! One sandwich!" Casey said and giggled at her own  _genius_ joke (it was brilliant really, she would have to tell John later). She handed him a sort-of-sandwich-shaped-but-no-not-really clump of mud covered in sand. The mud helped keep it all together and Casey was actually incredibly proud of herself for thinking of it.

"Thank you Chef Casey," Nak said very seriously and then--

"EW NAK, YOU AREN'T SUPPOSED TO ACTUALLY  _EAT IT_!"

"BUT I'M ACTUALLY _HUNGRY."_

"JOOOOOOHN!" Casey yelled at the same time Nak yelled, "DAAAAVE. I THINK I'M GONNA--"

"Ewww,  _gross_."

.

.

Needless to say that after that day they didn't really play restaurant anymore.

But they still played in the sandbox to make some really cool castles instead.


End file.
